แม่แบบ:Building Effect
} |Aerial Creature Lure = Attracts airborne creatures of a single type when set with the correct bait. |Airflow Tile = Used as floor and wall tile to build rooms. Blocks flow without obstructing . |Algae Deoxydizer = Converts into . Becomes idle when the area reaches maximum pressure capacity. |Algae Distiller = Refines into . |Algae Terrarium = Recycles into a bit of . Gains a minor efficiency boost in direct . |AND Gate = Becomes when the systems connected to its Inputs are both . Goes into when one or both Inputs are on . |Apothecary = Produces to cure most basic . Duplicants will not fabricate unless recipes are queued. |Atmo Sensor = Becomes or on when enters the chosen range. |Automation Wire = Connects automatable buildings to . Can be run through tiles. |Automation Wire Bridge = Runs one Automation Wire section over another without joining them. Can be run through tiles. |Battery = Stores most runoff from generators, but loses charge over time. |Blank Canvas = Increases and reduces . Must be painted by a Duplicant. |Bottle Emptier = Empties bottled back into the world. |BUFFER Gate = Becomes if the system connected to its Input is . Stays for a short time after its Input enters . |Carbon Skimmer = Filters from the air. |Ceiling Light = Provides when . |Clock Sensor = Sets an automatic and schedule using a timer. |Coal Generator = Converts into electrical . |Comfy Bed = Provides a sleeping area for one Duplicant and restores additional . Duplicants will automatically sleep in their assigned beds at night. |Compost = Breaks down into . |Conductive Wire = Connects buildings to sources. Can be run through tiles. |Conductive Wire Bridge = Runs one wire section over another without joining them. Can be run through tiles. |Cot = Gives one Duplicant a place to sleep. Duplicants will automatically return to their cots to sleep at night. |Creature Relocator = Releases trapped creatures back into the world. Can be used multiple times. |Creature Trap = Captures a living creature for transport. Single use. |Deodorizer = Nullifies . |Duplicant Checkpoint = Allows Duplicants to pass when . Prevents Duplicants from passing when on . |Electric Grill = Cooks improved using many ingredients. Duplicants will not fabricate unless recipes are queued. |Electrolyzer = Produces and using . Becomes idle when the area reaches maximum pressure capacity. |Exosuit Checkpoint = Marks a threshold where Duplicants must change into or out of . Must be built next to an Exosuit Dock. Can be rotated before construction. |Exosuit Dock = Stores and recharges . Build next to an Exosuit Checkpoint to make Duplicants change into suits when passing by. |Exosuit Forge = Forges protective for Duplicants to wear. Duplicants will not fabricate unless recipes are queued. |Farm Tile = Grows a single when sown with a . Can be used as floor tile and rotated before construction. |Fertilizer Synthesizer = Uses to produce . |FILTER Gate = Enters if the system connected to its Input is also on . Stays in for a short time after its Input becomes . |Fire Pole = Allows rapid Duplicant descent. Significantly slows upward climbing. |Flower Pot = Increases and reduces . Houses a single when sown with a . |Gas Bridge = Runs one section over another without joining them. Can be run through tiles. |Gas Filter = Sieves one from the air, sending it into a dedicated . |Gas Pipe = Carries between and . Can be run through tiles. |Gas Pump = Draws in runs it through . Must be immersed in gas. |Gas Shutoff = Automatically turns flow on or off using technology. |Gas Valve = Controls the volume permitted through . |Gas Vent = Releases from . |Hand Sanitizer = Removes most from Duplicants. Germ-covered Duplicants use Hand Sanitizers when passing by in the selected direction. |Heavi Conductive Joint Plate = Allows Heavi-Watt Wire to be run through wall and floor tiles. Functions as a regular tile. |Heavi Conductive Wire = Carries more than regular Wire without overloading. Cannot be run through tiles. |Heavi-Watt Joint Plate = Allows Heavi-Watt Wire to be run through wall and floor tiles. Functions as a regular tile. |Heavi-Watt Wire = Carries more than regular Wire without overloading. Cannot be run through tiles. |High Pressure Gas Vent = Releases from into high pressure locations. |Hydro Sensor = Becomes or on when enters the chosen range. Must be submerged in . |Hydrofan = Dissipates a small amount of the . |Hydrogen Generator = Converts into electrical . |Hydroponic Farm = Grows a single when sown with a . Can be used as floor tile and rotated before construction. Must be irrigated through liquid piping. |Ice Block = Increases and reduces . Must be sculpted by a Duplicant. |Insulated Gas Pipe = Carries with minimal change in . Can be run through tiles. |Insulated Liquid Pipe = Carries with minimal change in . Can be run through tiles. |Insulated Tile = Used as floor and wall tile to build rooms. Reduces transfer between walls, retaining ambient heat in an area. |Ladder = Enables vertical mobility for Duplicants. |Lamp = Provides when . |Lavatory = Gives Duplicants a place to relieve themselves. |Liquid Bridge = Runs one section over another without joining them. Can be run through tiles. |Liquid Filter = Sieves one out of a mix, sending it into a dedicated . |Liquid Pipe = Carries between and . Can be run through tiles. |Liquid Pump = Draws in and runs it through . Must be submerged in liquid. |Liquid Shutoff = Automatically turns flow on or off using technology. |Liquid Tepidizer = Warms large bodies of . Must be fully submerged. |Liquid Valve = Controls the volume permitted through . |Liquid Vent = Releases from . |Manual Airlock = Blocks and flow, maintaining pressure between areas. Sets Duplicant Access Permissions for area restriction. Wild creatures cannot pass through doors. |Manual Generator = Converts manual labor into electrical . |Massage Table = Rapidly reduces for the Duplicant user. Duplicants will automatically seek a massage table when exceeds breaktime range. |Mechanized Airlock = Blocks and flow, maintaining pressure between areas. Sets Duplicant Access Permissions for area restriction. Functions as a Manual Airlock when no is available. |Med-Bed = Improves recovery from . Accelerates restoration and the healing of physical injuries. |Mesh Tile = Used as floor and wall tile to build rooms. Does not obstruct or flow. |Mess Table = Gives one Duplicant a place to eat. Duplicants will automatically eat at their assigned table when hungry. |Metal Refinery = Produces from raw . Outputs significantly . |Metal Tile = Used as floor and wall tile to build rooms. Significantly increases Duplicant runspeed. |Microbe Musher = Produces low quality using common ingredients. Duplicants will not fabricate unless recipes are queued. |Mini Gas Pump = Draws in a small amount of runs it through . Must be immersed in gas. |Mini Liquid Pump = Draws in a small amount of and runs it through . Must be submerged in liquid. |Natural Gas Generator = Converts into electrical . |NOT Gate = Becomes if the system connected to its Input is on . Goes into when its Input is . |Oil Refinery = Converts into and . |Oil Well = Extracts using clean . Must be built atop an Oil Reservoir. |OR Gate = Becomes if one or both of the systems connected to its Inputs are . Goes into when neither Inputs are . |Ore Scrubber = Kills a significant amount of present on raw . |Outhouse = Gives Duplicants a place to relieve themselves. Requires no . Must be periodically emptied of . |Petroleum Generator = Converts into electrical . |Pharma Chamber = Greatly accelerates recovery from . |Pitcher Pump = Manually pumps into bottles for transport. Duplicants can only carry bottled liquids. |Planter Box = Grows a single when sown with a . |Plastic Ladder = Increases Duplicant climbing speed. |Plastic Tile = Used as floor and wall tile to build rooms. Significantly increases Duplicant runspeed. |Pneumatic Door = Encloses areas without blocking or flow. Sets Duplicant Access Permissions for area restriction. Wild creatures cannot pass through doors. |Polymer Press = Converts into raw . |Power Shutoff = Automatically turns on or off using technology. Does not affect circuitry preceding the switch. |Power Transformer = Protects circuits from overloading by increasing or decreasing flow. |Ration Box = Stores a small amount of . Food must be delivered to boxes by Duplicants. |Refrigerator = Stores at an ideal . |Research Station = Conducts to unlock new technologies. |Rock Granulator = Produces from . Inefficiently produces from raw . |Sculpting Block = Increases and reduces . Must be sculpted by a Duplicant. |Shower = Improves Duplicant and removes . |Signal Switch = Can be made or on an grid. Must be manually toggled by a Duplicant. |Sink = Removes from Duplicants. Germ-covered Duplicants use Sinks when passing by in the selected direction. |Space Heater = Radiates a moderate amount of . |Storage Compactor = Stores the resources of your choosing. |Super Computer = Conducts to unlock new technologies. |Switch = Turns on or off. Does not affect circuitry preceding the switch. |Tasteful Memorial = Provides a resting place for deceased Duplicants. Living Duplicants will automatically place an unburied corpse inside. |Tempshift Plate = Accelerates or buffers dispersal depending on the construction material used. Has a small area of effect. |Textile Loom = Tailors Duplicant items. Duplicants will not fabricate unless recipes are queued. |Thermo Aquatuner = Cools the piped through it, but outputs in its immediate vicinity. |Thermo Regulator = Cools the piped through it, but outputs in its immediate vicinity. |Thermo Sensor = Becomes or on when ambient enters the chosen range. |Tile = Used as floor and wall tile to build rooms. Increases Duplicant runspeed. |Tiny Battery = Stores a bit of runoff from generators, but loses charge over time. |Transit Tube = Quickly transports Duplicants from a Transit Tube Access to the tube's end. Only transports Duplicants. |Transit Tube Access = Allows Duplicants to enter the connected Transit Tube system. Stops drawing once fully charged. |Transit Tube Crossing = Allows Transit Tubes to be run through wall and floor tiles. Functions as a regular tile. |Wash Basin = Removes some from Duplicants. Germ-covered Duplicants use Wash Basins when passing by in the selected direction. |Water Sieve = Produces clean from using . Produces . |Weight Plate = Becomes when an object or Duplicant is placed atop of it. Cannot be triggered by or . |Wire = Connects buildings to sources. Can be run through tiles. |Wire Bridge = Runs one wire section over another without joining them. Can be run through tiles. |XOR Gate = Becomes if one of the systems connected to its Inputs is . Goes into if both or neither Inputs are . }}